the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Byrnes
|Image= Alienist-Character-Infobox-27-Thomas Byrnes.jpg |Birth= |Death= |Occupation= NYPD Commissioner (retired) Venture capitalist |Allies= Captain Connor ✝ (formerly) Sergeant Doyle J.P. Morgan Bishop Potter Paul Kelly (on/off) |Employer= |Enemies= Theodore Roosevelt Dr. Laszlo Kreizler |Interests= |Education= |Family= |First appearance= The Boy on the Bridge |Last appearance= Castle in the Sky |Portrayer= Ted Levine }} is the former NYPD Commissioner involved in the corruption of political figures in the city. Thomas Byrnes is a guest-starring character in `The Alienistʼ portrayed by Ted Levine. Character Overview Former Chief Police Thomas Byrnes is a conservative man with a view of the world based on strict preconceptions. During his tenure as Chief of the New York City Police Department, Byrnes formed recruits with discipline and severity. He taught them respect for the uniform, as well as teaching them that as law enforcement, they themselves are the law and can and should use violence against criminals. Byrnes is reluctant to change and innovative ideas but, unlike his former right-hand Connor, he knows when it is useful to put aside prejudices to achieve a goal. Thomas Byrnes has repeatedly given way to understand that he is willing to play dirty. However, always within the limits imposed by the "Powers That Be", or the elitist group known as "The Four Hundreds." This is particularly evident from a conversation with Connor, during which Byrnes expressed his understanding of the social hierarchy, recognizing his place within it. Thomas Byrnes is a Caucasian middle-aged man with a sturdy build, medium height, and a stiff posture. He has grey hair, stern blue eyes, and a handlebar moustache. His clothes are elegant and consist of a double-breasted suit, shiny black shoes, a bowler hat and accessories like cufflinks and pocket watch. As a former Chief Police Officer, his appearance is more elegant and clean than other policemen in civilian clothes. Biography Early Life Born in Dublin, Ireland to James and Rose Byrnes, he immigrated with his family to New York City as a child. In adulthood, Byrnes became a policeman and rose in the ranks to the point of becoming Commissioner of the New York City Police Department. He won national distinction, and during his tenure, he made changes to the still-developing structure of law enforcement. Thomas Byrnes, moreover, became known for his inclination to resort to violence, instructing recruits as ruthless soldiers. During this time, he was faithfully served by his subordinates, such as Captain Connor and Sergeant Doyle. In 1895, Byrnes was replaced by Theodore Roosevelt as Commissioner of the New York City Police. That was due to a series of reformations within the Police Department to regain credibility in the community. Hindering Police Investigations New York City Police Department, 1896. Former commissioner Byrnes paid a visit to Captain Connor and the rest of the police officers at the Police Station to congratulate them on the capture of Henry Wolff, the man who had butchered the "Boy on the Bridge" and stabbed to death another man some night before. When questioned about it by some journalists outside the police station, he gave all the merits to Captain Connor and his men, putting a pipe in his mouth and showing off his former subordinates, such as Sergeant Doyle. Journalist Lincoln Steffens asked him what he thought about Commissioner Theodore Roosevelt and his new policies, to which Byrnes replied to give Roosevelt all the rope he wanted to see if he doesn't soon hang himself with it, causing a burst of laughter among the bystanders. Another journalist asked him what he was doing in his spare time now that he retired from his role as Chief of the Police Department; Byrnes replied that he speculated on Wall Street and that Mr. Morgan and some of his associates had been very generous with advice about it. The conversation was soon interrupted by the arrival of Dr. Laszlo Kreizler, attracting all the attention of the journalists inquiring about his involvement with the investigation, and leaving Byrnes with a bitter taste. Byrnes watched on the sidelines as Kreizler crossed the entrance of the Police station together with John Schuyler Moore, giving the alienist and his associate a glance full of resentment and scornfulness. Following the discovery of "the Boy on the Bridge," Byrnes visited the Van Bergen mansion. The former commissioner informed the Van Bergen of the recent murder, alluding to a sexual relationship between the deceased prostitute and their son, Willem. Both aristocrats showed no interest in the dead boy, but they were somewhat disturbed by Byrnes' assumptions. At the O'Rourke Pub, Byrnes met with Paul Kelly and Captain Connor. The men were concerned by the recent murder and its implication with wealthy families. Kelly explained to Byrnes that Willem had already been warned about not engaging in "rough stuff" with Biff's girls. Later in the evening, Byrnes met with Connor on his caleche after another murder was committed. The former commissioner complained about how the killer did not kill at more convenient times, and bitterly commented on Roosevelt's impeding a murder investigation; particularly a salacious one as that of the boy prostitutes. Byrnes complained that Roosevelt was appointed as a favor and was acting as if he's a 30-year veteran of the force — something Byrnes himself was — but Connor replied that this time Roosevelt would be "caught with his willy in the ringer." Having already tipped the boys, Connor was convinced they had perfectly planned Roosevelt's downfall. Satisfied and heavily smoking from his pipe, Byrnes commented that the papers will eat Roosevelt up with a spoon, denigrating him from stalwart reformer to a torchbearer of corruption. At the crime scene at Castle Garden, Byrnes caught the attention of Lincoln Steffens among other journalists. The man commented that they were seeing a lot of him despite the retirement, to which Byrnes replied: "once a servant of the people, always a servant of the people." Byrnes met with Captain Connor at O'Rourke Pub during the lunch break. After jokingly warning Connor about being caught by Roosevelt drinking beer on duty, the two talked about their plan. Byrnes instructed Connor to keep an eye on the young Van Bergen, adding that he did not trust Mrs. Van Bergen and that if she wasn't able to find a place to stash him where he can't cut up kids, someone had to do it for her. In the afternoon, Byrnes paid a visit to Van Bergen mansion. Standing at the bottom of a staircase, he informed Mrs. Van Bergen that another boy was murdered and that there was concern among certain circles. He suggested for necessary arrangements be made, adding it was all in the best interest of her son. The woman pretended not to understand what he was referring to, and Byrnes explained that, given her son's history and his inclinations, it would be wise if the police were unable to question him thoroughly in the matter. Before being dismissed, Byrnes added that he wasn't asking for her permission. Serving the Four Hundreds A few weeks later, Byrnes asked for a report to Connor — who, in the meantime, had been fired — at their usual table at the O'Rourke Pub. In particular, Byrnes commented that another kid was gutted right under their noses. Connor revealed that there had been an accident and that Willem Van Bergen was dead. Byrnes lost his temper, saying that he had ordered to keep an eye on the man, not to kill him. Connor tried to justify himself by saying that he took care of it. Byrnes, however, was of a different opinion. Byrnes then explained to Connor how the social hierarchy worked, and how they were merely tools at the service of the rich. Before leaving, Byrnes concluded by saying that the Van Bergen would not think twice about hiring someone to sink Connor to the bottom of the river, as he no doubts done to their son. A few days later, Byrnes and Bishop Potter had a closed-door meeting at J.P. Morgan's home where Dr. Kreizler and his friend Moore, were also invited. Byrnes suggested the alienist to drop his investigations and leave the case in the hands of the police. However, the doctor refused the proposal and accused both Byrnes and the bishop of being hypocrites. Morgan intervened, dispensing both Byrnes and Bishop Potter and suggesting that they visit the Van Bergen to comfort them during their mourning. On his way out, Byrnes plotted with Connor on what to do. Since Morgan seemed willing to help the alienist, they had to stop them on their own. Byrnes, therefore, instructed Connor to get The Swede back and tell him to bring more than chloroform this time. Byrnes visited Connor in Brooklyn to be updated on their plan to get rid of the alienist once and for all. After offering some sweets to Connor's son, Thomas, Byrnes wanted to make sure that The Swede carried out his work. A few weeks later, Byrnes was getting drunk with several policemen at the O'Rourke Pub when Commissioner Roosevelt made his appearance. Roosevelt said he was at a funeral caused by some policemen, and Byrnes replied it was bald of Roosevelt to accuse him when he got rioting in the Points and a multi-murderer on the loose. Instead, Byrnes claimed Roosevelt brought on those crimes due to his own lack of leadership. Roosevelt was deeply annoyed by such accusations since his department was corrupt. Byrnes, then, said that the policemen do not follow those they do not respect and that he had taught them respect for the badge and uniform, implying resorting to illicit acts if necessary. He suggested Roosevelt leave, accusing him of being weak, but Roosevelt retorted, saying that weakness hides in the past. A few days later, Byrnes had hired spies to keep an eye on Kreizler. When Roosevelt set up roadblocks and patrols for a potential murder, Byrnes personally watched Kreizer during a play at the Metropolitan Opera House. Thanks to a clever escamotage, Kreizler and Moore managed to escape Byrnes when pyrotechnic tricks were put in place on the stage. The following day, Byrnes and other illustrious citizens were present when Roosevelt gave a Distinguished Service Medal to Connor's family since he had died during the capture of the killer. Byrnes and Roosevelt exchanged a defiant look, while Byrnes and other policemen greeted their fallen former captain. Memorable Quotes :Thomas Byrnes (to Lincoln Steffens): "I say we give Mr. Roosevelt all the rope he wants. We'll see if he doesn't soon hang himself with it." :— The Boy on the Bridge ---- :Thomas Byrnes (to Connor): "Let me tell you how this city is run, ya stupid mick. We serve the rich and in return, they raise us above the primordial filth. And God helps us if we don't keep our end of the bargain." :Thomas Byrnes (to Connor): "You see, to them, you and me are nothing but dumb animals, no better than the lowlifes and the tenement scum we protect 'em from. It doesn't matter that they that they got soft hands and that they dress in silk bloomers. So long as they have money, we do their biddin'. And if you don't, they'll pay someone twice your size to sink you to the bottom of the river, like you no doubt done to their son! So don't tell me that you bloody took care of it!" :— Many Sainted Men ---- :Thomas Byrnes (to Roosevelt): "You got a multi-murderer on the loose, and you come walking in here, accusing me of crimes brought on by your own lack of leadership?" :Thomas Byrnes (to Roosevelt): "Men, good or bad, do not follow what they don't respect." :Thomas Byrnes (to Roosevelt): "I taught them to respect a badge and the uniform and all they stand for. What they do not respect is weakness." :— Requiem ---- Gallery |-|Promotional Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-19-Thomas Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E07-04-Thomas Byrnes.jpg |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-1x01-09-Thomas-Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-10-Thomas-Byrnes-And-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-01-Thomas Byrnes and Van Bergen.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-03-Thomas Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-09-Thomas Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-11-Paul Kelly-Captain Connor and Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-83-Thomas Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-96-Thomas Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-104-Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-61-Thomas-Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-62-Thomas-Byrnes-and-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x04-64-Thomas-Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-17-Thomas Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-19-Connor and Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-55-Byrnes-Bishop-JP-Morgan-Moore-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-57-Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-61-Byrnes and Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-73-Byrnes and Thomas.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-74-Connor Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x08-75-Byrnes and Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-16-Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-17-Thomas_Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x09-18-Roosevelt_vs_Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-92-Byrnes Opera House.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-100-Thomas Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-112-Thomas Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-172-Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-174-Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x10-177-Byrnes.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Alienist-BTS-105- Ted-Levine-Art-Burnett-.jpg Notes *He is based on Thomas F. Byrnes, an Irish-born American police officer, who served as head of the New York City Police Department detective department from 1880 until 1895, who popularized the term rogues gallery. Episode Appearance The Alienist * Ep. 1: The Boy on the Bridge * Ep. 3: Silver Smile * Ep. 4: These Bloody Thoughts * Ep. 7: Many Sainted Men * Ep. 8: Psychopathia Sexualis * Ep. 9: Requiem * Ep. 10: Castle in the Sky References Category:NYPD Members Category:Antagonist Category:Guest Character Category:Male Character Category:Historical Figures Category:Guest Character (The Alienist)